Dwarf
The gods left the world long ago, and the dwarves consider it their sacred duty to carry on their legacy. Crafting great keeps from the stone of the earth and delving deep beneath the soil to hunt for ancient sites of worship and power, a dwarf is as hardy as they are spiritual. Dwarven History Write the first section of your page here. Dwarf Class Sub Classes: Dahnior, Dioler, Deitur Alternate Classes: Duergar Hit Die: d8 Class Skills: Appraise, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Any), Profession, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Dwarves are proficient with all simple, martial and dwarven weapons. They are proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor as well as sheilds, but not tower shields. Domain Casting A Dwarf gainst a limited number of divine spells they can cast per day. At the start of each day, a dwarf chooses two Cleric Domains. These can be any domains, even if the Dwarf does not worship the god they belong to or is of an opposite alignment than the one the Domain would normally allow. They may select a Sub-Domain in place of a Domain, but cannot prepare two Sub-Domains from the same Domain or both a Domain and one of its Sub-Domains. Once a Domain is prepared, a dwarf gains full access to its benefits and abilities. In addition, they may spontaneously cast any spell from any of their chosen domains, but do not gain access to any other spells. A dwarf is free to change their domains from day to day, but must rest for 8 hours to replenish their spells or change their domains. The DC for a Dwarves spell is DC 10 + spell level + Wis modifier, and a dwarf gains bonus spells for having a high Wisdom modfier. A dwarf cannot cast a spell if its level is higher than their Wisdom score - 10. At 4th level and every 4th level after, a dwarf may prepare an additional domain, to a maximum of seven at 20th level. Tradition Each sub-race of dwarf is a master at a chosen craft. Knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. The dwarf lives, feels and breathes their culture as they grow, and are proud to carry them out into the world. Dahnior gain a racial bonus to Craft skills equal to their dwarf level. Dioler gain a racial bonus to Profession skills equal to their dwarf level. Deitur gain a racial bonus to Knowledge skills equal to their dwarf level. Deep Dweller Dwarves are a hardy underground folk, and their bodies have adapted to this lifestyle over the millenia. A dwarf has dark vision out to 60 ft, and gains a +2 bonus to Constituion and Wisdom. They also recieve a +4 bonus to CMD against bull rushing and trip attempts. A dwarf is medium in sized, and can only move 20ft. However, they may operate at full capacity wearing heavy armor and bearing a heavy load. Dwarven Resistance At 2nd level a dwarf begins to grow more hardy. The dwarf now gains a +4 bonus to saving throws against Poison, Disease and spells. Cultural Feat At 3rd level a dwarf is solely focused on their craft. As the dwarf grows, they begin to learn tricks and talents to further hone their skills. The benefit of this ability depends on sub-race. Dahnior gain a bonus feat, which must be either Skill Focus (Craft) or any Item Creation feat. Dioler gain a bonus feat, which must be either Skill Focus (Profession) or any Fighter Bonus feat. Deitur gain a bonus feat, which must be either Skill Focus (Knowledge) or any Meta-magic feat. A dwarf gains an additional one of these feats again at 6th level and every 3rd level therafter. Advanced Tradition At 5th level a dwarf begins to shoulder the true weight of the history of their people. The benefit of this ability depends on sub-race. A Dahnior gains the ability to make untrained Craft checks. They gain a bonus to these checks equal to half their highest Craft skill ranks. A Dioler gains the ability to make untrained Profession checks. They gain a bonus to these checks equal to half their highest Proffession skill ranks. A Deitur gains the ability to make untrained Knowledge checks. They gain a bonus to these checks equal to half their highest Knowledge skill ranks. Dwarven Toughness At 7th level a dwarf learns to take a real hit. They had twice their Constitution modifier per level to their maximum hp instead of just their Constitution modifier. Ancient Tradition At 10th level a dwarf begins to truly appreciate the wonder of their culture. The benfit of this ability depends on sub-race. A Dahnior gains the ability to sacrifice a spell to cast any other spell for the purpose of crafting requirements. They may 'cast' arcane or divine spells this way, but may not scribe scrolls, craft wands or craft staves with this ability - they MUST truly know the spell to do so. In the same way they cannot store spells they do not know and so forth. A Dioler gains the ability to use their knack for work to gather a trades guild and become an influential leader. They gain Leadership as a bonus feat, and may substitute half their highest ranked Proffession skill ranks for their Charisma modifier for attracting followers and cohorts A Deitur gains the ability to augment their magic on the fly without penalty. A Deitur can augment a number of spells equal to half their level per day with any meta-magic feat they know without increasing its level. They may not augment a single spell with more than a single meta-magic feat this way. Favored Domain A dwarf eventually learns which domains suit them best, and are loathe to let them go. Choose a domain or sub-domain at 11th level. You may cast the domain spells in that domain as though you had them prepared, even when you don't. Since you don't have the domain prepared you do not gain its benefits, but may also prepare it properly or any of its dirrevitive or sibling domains. A dwarf gains addition favored domains at 14th, 17th and 20th levels. Dwarven Juggernaut At 13th level a Dwarf become a night unstoppable tank, unable to be taken down by mere wounds. Afer a long rest, the Dwarf gains temporary hp until they have temporary hp equal to their maximum hp. Wonderous Tradition At 15th level a dwarf is no longer carrying on traditions. They are making them. They are setting a path all dwarves of their kind will follow for generations to come. The benefit of this ability depends on sub-race. A Dahnior gains the true power of the forge. Whenever they make a Craft check, they roll three times and add the results together. They also halve the time it take to craft both magic and mundane items, and also halve the cost of doing so both in terms of gold and experience. A Dioler becomes the ultimate guild leader. Whnever they make a Profession check, they roll three times and add the results together. They also add their Profession bonus for a skill to any Profession checks made for that skill by their followers and cohorts. A Deitur learns the enterity of the history of their race. Whenever they make a Knowledge check, they roll three times and add the results together. In addition, they gain the benefits of a permanent True Seeing effect. Dwarven Faith Despite their powerful bodies and indestructible physique, a true dwarf's power is their spirit. At 19th level, a Dwarf no longer needs to roll saving throws. Instead, they must succeed on a Craft, Profession or Knowledge check equal to the DC of the save. Alternate Class - Duergar The Duergar is an alternate class for the Dwarf. They gain the following benefits and disbenefits: Skills Add Bluff, Stealth and Perform to a Duergar's list of class skills. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A Duergar is proficient with simple weapons, but no armor or shields. Godless Magic A Duergar gains a limited number of arcane spells they can cast per day. At the start of each day, a duergar chooses a school of magic. The Duergar may prepare spells as a wizard from the Wizard Spell LIst, choosing from this school and the Universal school for their spells known. They may not prepare from any other school. The DC for a duergar's spells is 10 + the spell level + their Charisma modifier. They cannot cast a spell if its level -10 is less than the Duergar's Charisma modifer, and the Duergar gains bonus spells for having a high Charisma score. At 4th level and every 4th level after, a duergar may choose to prepare from an additional school of magic when preparing their spells, to a maximum of preparing spells from six different schools at 20th level. This replaces the Domain Casting and Favored Domain Dwarf features. Tradition A Duergar gains a racial bonus on all Perform skills equal to their Duergar level. Sneak Attack A Duergar loves stabbing people in the back. They gain sneak attack progression as a rogue, starting at 1d6 at 1st level and improving an additional d6 at every odd level. This feature replaces Dwarven Resistance, Dwarven Toughness, Dwarven Juggernaut and Dwarven Faith. Cultural Feat A Duergar must select Skill Focus (Any) for their Cultural Feats. Advanced Tradition At 5th level, a Duergar gains a talent for all things musical, whether it be the piping of the flute or the jingling of coins trading hands. They gain the ability to make untrained Perform checks. They gain a bonus to these checks equal to half their highest Perform skill ranks plus half their level. Ancient Tradition At 10th level a Duergar gains a silvered tongue that sings sweet lies and manipulations. They gain the ability to substitute their highest level Perform skill for Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimdate and Sense Motive. Wonderous Tradition At 15th level a Duergar has become a true master of the forbidden arts, and can bend the minds of others to their will. Whenever they make a Perform check, they roll three times and add the results together. In additon, once per day a Duergar may cast Greater Planar Ally as a spell-like ability. However, rather than summoning up to 18HD of outsiders, the Duergar makes a Perform check. The Duergar can summon HD worth of outsiders equal to half this check.